ITaB
"Welcome back to Cybertron, Autobots!" —iTaB iTaB was a Decepticon Scientist who served during Nitrotron's reign as Decepticon Leader. He is in many ways like his twin, Shockwave. iTaB's loyalty to his leader and to logic is unshakable—one of many reasons why he is just as dangerous as any Decepticon, including Starscream. It is his emotionless personality that puts him at odds with Starscream and even Wingsworth. iTaB was also the reason behind the creation of the Xenoformers. After Nitrotron was destroyed, iTaB's loyalty to the Decepticon Cause remained, and he soon pledged his allegiance to Blazorwrath. He developed a bit of a rivalry with Olivia Holt, due to his part in destroying her birthplace of Germantown, Tennessee. He was absent from the final battle in Los Angeles, California during 2023, but was the one to discover the Artifact on Cybertron that would summon all Transformers home for emergency stasis, along with the Autobot Yats. In 2183, iTaB emerges from stasis and has chosen to strike out on his own, amassing his own Army in order to strike back against the Autobots. After learning that Starscream is assembling an army of Decepticons, he appears to be considering returning to the cause he had served for many years. After his return, iTaB would sometimes partner up with Soundwave. History The Past ITaB, or Intelligence Traveler and Brute, was originally a V.I created by the scientist Yats during the Golden Age. It was a construct that would travel throughout space, and could also double as a body-guard. Once the Golden Age ended with the beginning of the great War for Cybertron, iTaB was abandoned until he was later found by a later iteration of Yats, Strikedeath. It was activated with a shard of Black Energon, and gained full awareness. Transformers Revolution Once Nitrotron gained control of the Decepticons, his first order of business was to replace all his lieutenants Black Energon with Demonic Energon. Though iTaB accepted, he kept a small shard of Black Energon with him. ITaB was a Scientist through and through, very similar to Shockwave. He created such things as the fabled Xenoformers, and a variation of Bio-Organic versions of Predacons led by Maelstrom. Their were-abouts are unknown. After Nitrotrons assimilation into the Autobots by his conversion into Yats, ITaB merely stood behind the scenes and did what he was told. During this time, he was plotting with an unknown benefactor for future plans... and this led him to the artifact stationed on Cybertron. Transformers Frontier Though ITaB's true intentions are unknown, he is travelling across the Terminus Sector with a discovered race of robots, the Opteris. He currently is hunting for artifacts for his unknown benefactor, and has destroyed many colonies belonging to such races like the Protheans. Personality ITaB, due to his original V.I existence, lacks true emotions. Though he is shown to stimulate such things as anger or annoyance, it is simply a facade to his true cold logical self. Powers and Abilities To Be Added Notes and Trivia *iTaB's personality is very similar to Shockwave, with whom he shares physical appearances. *ITaB only value's the life of others when they are of use to him.